


Just Might Find 19

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [23]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Sean spend a day of their vacation in Portugal lazing on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Might Find 19

It's a good thing for Bill Sean's as well-behaved as he is; straddling Bill's hips and working suntan oil into him is giving Sean all kinds of naughty, delicious thoughts.

Not that Bill won't be able to guess that. If the erection brushing his ass weren't enough of a clue, the fact that Sean spent most of the plane trip confessing to dozens of different fantasies would do the job. Sean's an inventive boy with a healthy imagination, and having his master spread out here looking downright fucking _edible_ as he soaks up some sun... a boy who was more willing to look for trouble would probably have licked something or bitten something by now.

"My boy seems to be having an awfully good time back there," Bill says with a low chuckle. "Is there something he wants?"

The trip here had been a revelation, and Bill was glad that Sean had warned him in advance about his fear of flying. He'd had done his best to distract Sean and had heard a fair number of fantasies that he can't wait to play around with. He'd also enjoyed watching Sean squirm as the effect of talking about prisons and interesting collars had made Sean even more aware of the cock cage Bill had locked him in.

To be sure, Sean had still had a few bad moments when they'd hit pockets of turbulence, but Bill had simply offered his hand and Sean had gripped it hard. "Nothing wrong with being afraid of flying," Bill had said reassuringly, and they'd made it through the three hour flight quickly.

Sean licks his lips and slides up some, working oil into Bill's arms and shoulders. "Your boy was just thinking that his master looks delicious like this," Sean murmurs. "I don't get a chance to look at your back as often as I should. I like the freckles." He grins and leans down, indulging himself with a small kiss to one freckle in particular on Bill's right shoulder.

"Even with that high SPF, there will be more of them when we leave," Bill says with a chuckle. "I like your mouth on me, boy; feel free to do more of that."

"Mmmm." Sean stretches out and leaves more kisses across Bill's shoulders, wishing he hadn't used _quite_ so much oil. Sean's never had a fetish for sweat, not in particular, but Bill smells so damned good -- whether it's after a shower or after a workout or late at night, Sean loves the scent of him and the taste of him, and he can't help a little mental pout that he's not getting to taste Bill so much as Bill-plus-sunscreen. _Hmph._

"Mmmmm..." Bill rumbles. "Keep that up and I'll sound like Fidget when she's getting some heavy ear-scritching action." Sean's mouth and hands feel amazingly good and Bill could happily lie here for hours with his boy giving him this kind of attention.

"As long as you don't kick me while you're purring, master, your boy will be perfectly happy to keep nuzzling at you all you want." Sean grins and does exactly that, nuzzling at the back of Bill's neck. His cock's pressed firmly against Bill's ass now, and he can feel the sun on his own shoulders. This vacation was _such_ a good idea.

"Wouldn't dream of kicking you right now," Bill replies lazily. "Particularly when you're enjoying yourself so much." He reaches back and pats Sean's hip. "I'm sorry that I taste of sunscreen."

"You do taste better when it's just you," Sean murmurs, "but I'll live, master. And besides..." he gives Bill a wicked little grin, even if Bill can't see it, "I didn't get around to putting sunscreen on your front yet..."

"True," Bill says, reaching out. "Hand me my sunglasses, boy, and I'll turn over and give you something else to lick."

Sean chuckles and slips Bill's sunglasses into his hand, kneeling down at Bill's side while Bill turns over. _Christ, he really is gorgeous,_ Sean thinks, and it's just such a _satisfying_ thought. Bill puts a lot of work into his body, and Sean's been enjoying the hell out of getting to touch and lick and feel him close up.

"Up here first," Bill says, pulling Sean forward by the collar. Once he's got Sean in reach, he leans forward and kisses him hard, enjoying the way Sean smells of sunscreen, sweat and warm skin.

Sean groans softly, that grip on his collar getting to him the way it always does. It always makes him feel claimed, owned; he loves that. He kisses back, enjoying the way Bill feels every bit as much.

"So fucking hungry for it," Bill says when he finally stops kissing Sean. "Aren't you, boy?"

"Always, master," Sean admits, grinning down at Bill. "Please, master -- please let me lick you?"

"Go right ahead," Bill says, putting the sunglasses on so he can watch Sean without going blind.

Sean grins and lowers his head to Bill's chest, figuring that there's no reason not to take his time. He starts nearly all the way up at Bill's shoulders, running his tongue along Bill's collarbones and slowly working his way down, leaving kisses down the center of his chest before moving to the side and glancing up to Bill for permission to start licking his nipple.

Sean's good with his tongue, and Bill relaxes into it, resting a hand on Sean's head but not trying to guide him in any way. "It's all right," he says when Sean looks up. "Only place I'm ticklish is the bottoms of my feet."

"Yes, master," Sean says, grinning and bending down again, rubbing the flat of his tongue against Bill's nipple, then tracing a circle around it. He's getting aroused enough it's practically making his eyes cross, and it just feels good. Serving feels good. It's not the first time Sean's realized just how happy he is with Bill.

"Nice," Bill murmurs, his fingers tightening just a little in Sean's hair. _This is the fucking life,_ he thinks, knowing he probably has an insufferably smug look on his face.

When Bill's first nipple has been licked and sucked to a hard point, Sean moves to the other one, repeating the same motions Bill liked the first time around. There's something to be said for doing it nice and slow, not going straight for the cock the way boys so often do. He licks and nibbles at Bill's chest all the way down, nuzzling his stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel, just enjoying the feel of all that warm skin under his mouth. _God, he tastes good._

"Good boy," Bill says, running his fingers through Sean's hair. "Very good boy." While he's more than ready to feel Sean's mouth around his cock, he's not going to push Sean or make any demands. There's something about the setting that makes him want to lie back and just be tended to.

It really does feel like they have all the time in the world here, and Sean's grateful for that. He moves lower, tracing Bill's hips with his tongue, licking into the crease of his thigh, and purrs softly when he gets close enough to Bill's cock that his cheek brushes against it. _So fucking good to me._

The faint stubble on Sean's cheek feels good against Bill's cock and he hums his approval. "You like this, serving this way, don't you, boy?"

"Yes, master," Sean murmurs. It feels good relaxing with Bill, being out in the middle of nowhere and just getting to be Bill's boy. It is, he realizes, a feeling he could get very used to, and at times like this the question of whether he can see doing it for two years seems like it's got an easy answer.

"Go on, then," Bill says, but he deliberately keeps his voice from being demanding. In a way, this is a rehearsal for the idea of time out of role. Not that he's too worried about it, really; he and Sean suit one another well enough, and it's not like Bill hasn't taken time off with most of his boys.

Sean nods and gives Bill's thighs a few more licks before starting up slowly, at the base of Bill's cock, taking long, steady licks up the length of it.

"Good boy," Bill says, putting one hand behind his neck and leaning back as if he were just catching some rays. His other hand plays with Sean's hair, petting rather than grabbing.

It all leads to a nice relaxed pace, and Sean spends quite a while licking and getting Bill's cock thoroughly wet before he opens his mouth wide enough to sink down. It's not hard imagining what it'd be like getting Bill's cock wet enough to fuck himself on -- just straddle him and work Bill's cock into him with no need to worry about prep or lube or condoms -- and while it's not a fantasy he's going to share right now, it's enough to make him groan as he starts sucking.

"Oh fuck," Bill groans, fingers tightening just a little in Sean's hair. "You've got such a good mouth on you...."

"_Mmmm._" Sean would smile if his lips could stretch that far; as it is, he sucks harder, then gives Bill a light scrape of teeth as he moves up again.

Bill hisses a little at the scrape along his cock. "That's good, boy," he says. "But nothing harder."

This time Sean pulls back far enough to look up at Bill and nod, and he curls his tongue around Bill's cock on the way back down, moving back to gentle, slow, lazy licks and strokes.

Bill leans back again, staring up into the perfectly blue sky through his shades. "You're a good boy," he says, just a little breathlessly. "I'm glad we did this ... came down here."

_I'm glad, too,_ Sean thinks, humming softly, rubbing his tongue up against the sensitive spot on Bill's cock. He slides his hands up Bill's thighs, squeezes gently. Bill just tastes so _good_ \--and it's been better than usual since they got here, for some reason. Everything clicks.

"Harder," Bill finally orders, shifting his hips so he thrusts just a little into Sean's mouth. Teasing is all well and good, but Bill's more than ready to come now.

Harder sounds good to Sean, too, and before long he's driving his head down until he's nearly choking on Bill's cock, all but mouth-fucking himself on it. Bill might get an incidental scrape of teeth or two with Sean going this hard, but it's nothing deliberate; Sean's just going fast enough and hard enough that it's more about giving Bill as much as he can than being easy and careful.

Once Sean goes for it like that, Bill knows it won't be long. And, sure enough, in very short order, he's grabbing Sean's head, pushing his cock hard into his boy's mouth, and coming with a strangled growl.

_Christ_ that growl sounds good. Sean swallows until there's nothing left to swallow, going gentle at the end and carefully licking Bill's cock clean. His throat's going to be sore, but that's one of the best parts of being someone's boy: being sore for all the right reasons.

"You like that, don't you, boy?" Bill asks when he can manage to put a sentence together. "Like choking on cock?"

"Mmmhmmm," Sean murmurs, nuzzling Bill's thigh. "Love it, master."

"I know something else you like doing," Bill says, petting Sean. "Go get me a beer and then come back here and jerk off for me like a good boy."

"Yes, master," Sean says, grinning as he draws the back of his hand across his lips, licking up the last bits of Bill's come. He kisses Bill's thigh one more time before heading off to the bar, the walk a little awkward with his cock as hard as it is, but in no time he's got Bill's beer and he's heading back to their spot on the beach.

He kneels down and hands the beer over, and slides his knees apart so he can give his master a show.

"This is the fucking life," Bill murmurs, winking at Sean. "The three Bs, beer, beach and boy."

"The three Ss," Sean counters, grinning right back as he gets his hand on his cock, "sun, serving and stroking off."

Bill only barely manages to avoid having beer up his nose. "You're just too clever," he says grinning. "If I'd actually breathed in my beer, you'd be in a lot of trouble." He's grinning, though; fairly certain Sean will know he's joking.

"I'm sure I'd find some way to make up for it, master," Sean says, licking his lips and speeding up just a little. He groans; it always feels so good jerking off with the taste of come still on his lips.

"Why haven't I stood over you while you were doing that," Bill asks. "Stood over you and beat off ... not let you come until I shoot all over your face?"

"Oh, God -- I don't know, master, but it sounds fantastic," Sean groans. "Christ, I'd beg for that... I'd beg so fucking hard, master."

"I'll just bet you would, boy." Bill takes a sip of his beer and grins. "I was thinking about that choke collar you were talking about on the plane. I'll bet I could attach it to a wrist cuff so that you'd have to get it just a little tight if you wanted to jerk off."

This time Sean's groan is surprised and heartfelt and just a little desperate. "Christ, master... fuck, that sounds so good."

Bill knows that he's got that smug grin on his face again. _Fuck, who wouldn't be snug with Sean Bean right in front of them jerking off like this?_ "My boy," he growls. "Mine."

"Yours, master," Sean pants, squeezing his cock hard. He's getting closer, and the sun on his shoulders feels so goddamned amazing and it's fucking _wonderful_ getting to do this for his master. "_Yours_."

"Some day," Bill says, "I'm going to want to see you getting fucked. I'll want you bent over a table so I can stand there and hold you down while I watch someone else fuck you hard. Or maybe more than one guy. You'd like that, wouldn't you, boy?"

"Fuck, yes," Sean pants. "I'd love it -- if you'd -- hold me down and watch me hurting," he manages, between rough gasps. "Watch me taking it -- for _you_ \-- because your boy wants to be such a good whore for his master..."

"Yeah, you'd love it if I whored you out," Bill says. "I'd just have them throw the money on the table after. And they wouldn't give a shit if you liked it or not because you'd just be a hole they rented for a while."

"Master, oh God, your whore's close," Sean moans, that last image hitting on kinks he'd practically forgotten. "Master, _please_, your slut wants to please you, wants to come for you, please, master, let me come for you, please?"

"Give me ... three reasons I should let you come," Bill says, smiling a little.

"Because I was a good boy for you with the blowjob and the beer..." Sean pants, squeezing his cock hard just under the head. _Fuck, not yet, not yet..._ "Because you could probably hurt me even more if you've got a boy with a sensitive cock to play with... oh, fuck, and because your boy's a slut who loves showing off for you, master, and if you let me come I'll shoot all over my hand and get sticky as hell for you, please, master, please!"

"Yeah," Bill says after pretending to think it over for a minute. Actually, he's pretty impressed that Sean managed to think of three things that quickly. "All right, boy. Now!"

With another gasping groan, Sean comes, streaks falling over his fingers and the beach blanket as his cock pulses in his hand. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck... master... thank you," Sean pants, moaning. He doesn't stop just because he's come, either; he waits until it's too much to take, then squeezes his cock hard and comes to a stop.

"Good boy," Bill says. "Good slut. Now let's see you lick your fingers off like the whore you are."

Sean blushes a little as he starts licking up his come. "Thank you, master," he murmurs, bending down to clean up the blanket, too.

"C'mere," Bill says once Sean's done. He pats the blanket next to him. "You looked fucking good doing that, boy."

Stretching out next to Bill, Sean can't help grinning. "I'm glad you think so, master."

Bill pulls Sean a little closer and nuzzles him. "You're a very hot boy." He grins. "I could make a lot of money whoring you out."

"Would you be a fair pimp?" Sean asks, nuzzling back. "Or a rough one? The kind who takes out a quiet day on his merchandise, maybe?"

"Do I look like I'd be fair?" Bill asks. "Don't answer that," he adds before Sean can reply. "I'd be very disappointed if my best boy didn't bring back as much as I thought he should. Probably beat the hell out of him."

"Maybe I like that," Sean murmurs. "Maybe I'd hold back some of what I earned just to see if I could get it rough from you. Maybe I'm the kind of boy who could be put out for rough trade."

"And maybe if you hold back money, _boy_," Bill snarls, falling into character easily, "it'll be my knife instead of a fucking belt."

"Oh, fucking hell," Sean breathes. "You'd have to chain me down. And I'd end up begging you not to hurt me. But you'd know how badly I'd want it, wouldn't you? How much of a fucking whore you could make me with your knives?"

"I could have you fucking begging to hit the streets," Bill says, sliding his hand around to read against the back of Sean's neck where he grips the collar. "I could have you crawling across the floor begging to be sent down to the fucking docks."

"Anything," Sean whispers, eyes closing with that touch. "Fucking _anything_ to make you happy. Whatever it takes."

"That's my whore," Bill says roughly. The grip on Sean's collar turns into a caress. "That's my boy," he repeats, his voice much more affectionate.

Sean exhales slowly and licks his lips, the mild adrenaline rush of feeling that role sink in ebbing as he looks up at Bill. "Yours, master," he murmurs. "And damn glad to be yours."

"We'll do more with that," Bill says with a grin. "But I think we'd need to talk it out first." That kind of talking he doesn't mind; he's always enjoyed setting up scenes.

"Christ," Sean murmurs, "I think that kind of scene might kill me. Hits on more kinks than I realized I had. It'd be brilliant." He grins back at Bill, squirming on the blanket, feeling the sun soak into his skin. "I like it here," he admits. "This was a very good idea, master."

"I could happily spend the rest of my life on a beach," Bill says. "Well, except that I'd miss skiing in the winter. We should go to Aspen sometime this winter, or St. Moritz?" He looks at Sean, realizing that he's just assuming Sean will be with him in the winter. "Do you ski?"

"I don't," Sean admits softly. "But I do know how to make real hot chocolate. And I can keep your bed warm for you when you get home."

"Mmmm," Bill says, leaning down to nuzzle Sean lightly. "I like the idea of a warm boy waiting for me when I get off the slopes."

"Sometime this winter, then, master," Sean says, squirming against Bill. "Maybe we could rent a cabin with an attic, something with exposed beams you could string me up on. Something with enough space to throw a singletail."

"I do like the way you think, boy," Bill says with a big grin. "I can just see you locked in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with a sadistic maniac."

Sean groans, squirming closer to Bill so he can rub up against him. He's not actually getting hard, but he's too aroused now not to go looking for more contact. "You have one hell of a wicked mind, master; have I thanked you for that today?"

"I need a wicked mind to keep up with you, boy," Bill says, sliding his hand down Sean's back to grab at one asscheek. "You inspire wicked thoughts."

"Good," Sean says with a grin, squirming back against Bill's hand and then rubbing up against his thigh again. They really are a good fit; if he could look two years ahead at all, it'd be easy seeing those two years happening with Bill.

 

_-end-_


End file.
